This disclosure relates to a two-ended piston assembly producing three outputs, such as a supercharged internal combustion engine including a pressurized fluid outlet.
This disclosure is an improvement to the subject matter of Sanderson et al U.S. Pat. No. 6,397,794 issued Jun. 4, 2002.